What ifs
by E.Sign
Summary: Just a place to share the collection of short story ideas floating in my head. Chapter 3 and 4 are up... more Caskett flufff. Please leave me your reviews...
1. Chapter 1 The Coma

**These are just a collection of one shot stories. I apologize if this one is a little dark...**

She was quiet, so very quiet as she crouched low, her legs up to her chest, her back against the rough bark of the tree, the leaves she had piled around her serving to further camouflage her from the outside view. No one would find her here. She was sure of that. Daddy said she was the best _hide n' seeker_ in the world. She heard voices calling her name, but she didn't answer. She giggled at her cleverness for finding the best hiding spot.

She was getting cold though. Her nose was cold. Her toes were cold, but still she did not move. The late afternoon autumn sun was beginning to set and the wind was starting to pick up. It would be dark soon. It was scary in the woods after dark. Maybe everyone had given up. It had been a while since she heard anyone calling her name. What if everyone had left her behind?

There was a swing set just a little down the way. She would go there. Daddy would know to look for her there. He would find her. He would never leave her behind.

Katie loved the swings. She jumped on, quickly taking three steps back then launching herself forward, legs swaying back and forth, propelling her higher and higher. She griped the chains tightly as she leaned back, her face upturned to catch the last dying rays of sunshine. It felt so good on her face.

The voices were back, calling her name. "Here I am, Daddy." She wanted to call, but no sound came from her lips. The light was getting brighter too. It was starting to hurt her eyes. "Daddy, Daddy." She cried out screwing her eyes tight.

"Katie! Katie! Wake up, darling. That's it. Open your eyes."

"_Daddy, the light is hurting my eyes. Make it stop_." Kate's eyes fluttered open to the see beam from a tiny flashlight being waved in front of her face by a tall man in a white coat standing over her.

"She's coming around." The man in front of her spoke. Her eyes lids felt so heavy. She just wanted to close them again and drift back into the darkness.

"Come on, Katie. That's my girl. Don't leave us again. Open your eyes." Dad? She tried to turn her head to the sound of his voice. He sounded worried, scared. Why was he scared? She felt him squeeze her hand. She wanted to squeeze back, but her arms felt like lead.

"Dad." She rasped, her throat aching and sore. Her lips were parched and she licked them hoping to find some relief.

_Where am I? What's happened? _ The fog was threatening to take her back. She was so tired. She tried desperately to focus on what the man in front of her was saying.

"Kate. I'm Dr. Jones. Don't try to talk. Blink if you understand." She blinked. "Good. Kate you were in an accident. You've been in a coma for 2 weeks. Do you know who this is?" He asked coming to stand directly behind Jim. "Blink twice if you recognize him." It took an extraordinary effort to turn her head, a slight smile parting her lips as she gazed into her father's face. She blinked, twice. "That's good, Kate. You are a very lucky woman, Ms. Beckett, apart from the conk to the head and a couple of broken bones it appears you are going to be ok. "

Kate closed her eyes once more trying to let all that she heard sink in, trying to remember those last few moments before the blackness had sunk in. Images swam past her closed eyelids. The scenes replaying in her mind like a soundless motion picture. A red light turning green, a loud crash, metal scraping, glass breaking. Rick? Castle had been with her. She remembered telling him to leave the radio alone. She remembered the pout on his face at her reprimand.

_Castle?_ She mouthed the question to her father. He looked down, not answering, his eyes not meeting hers. A single tear escaped the corner of her eye at the realization of what her father's non comment meant. She closed her eyes welcoming the sheltering blackness; she would never be ok again.

Please leave your comments. Your feedback is greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2 Merry Christmas Baby

**Merry Christmas Baby... A little fluff**

New York was unusually quiet, a blanket of snow had enveloped the city and it seemed that most people had decided to remain indoors rather than brave the wintery weather outside. Castle and Beckett were two of those people, snuggled close in front of the fire.

"This is nice." She stated snuggling a little bit deeper into his embrace. She turned her face back to him and brushed her lips against his; the heat of the fire radiating in the flush of her face. He watched as the flames danced in the shadows of her eyes and he thought he had never, ever been this happy.

They were alone, precious moments before the hustle and bustle of Christmas Day began.

"You know, we should make this our thing." He started.

"What?"

"This... Christmas Eve. It should be our day going forward; no friends, no family, just you and I."

"Sounds nice." She said in a husky voice. "You know what else would be nice?" She turned , kneeling before him, arms wrapped around his neck, and dipped her head to take in his lips. He broke apart suddenly and looked at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ya, and we can even make our own traditions." She raised an eyebrow in question. "Like say, we both get to open one present tonight."

"Richard Castle, is this your way of getting me to let you open your gifts early?" She asked rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Come on. It'll be fun. Plus, I really want to see your reaction without the rest of the family around." He was looking at her with those puppy eyes and she conceded knowing full well he wasn't going to let this one go. Plus, she also wanted to see his expression to her gift without the others.

"Ok."

"Really? He was a little taken aback by her acquiescence. "I'll go get yours. Wait right here." In a flash he was off the floor, dashing across the room. She laughed. He was such a little kid sometimes. Moments later he was back sitting in front of her handing her small red box with a gold ribbon. "Open it." He said barely containing the excitement in his voice. She undid the bow slowly, taking her time purposely. As she opened the box, she let out a small gasp at the site of gold locket nestled within. "Castle, it's beautiful." She said holding it up.

"Look." He said taking it from her and opening it up. Inside the heart shaped locket was a picture of him and the word _Always_ engraved on the other side. "Do you like it?" He asked anxiously.

"Castle, I love it. Help me put it on." She lifted her hair as he came around in back of her to fasten the necklace in place.

"Ok, I gave you yours, where's mine?" His voice was giddy with excitement. She looked at him and smiled, running her hand along his cheek.

"Kate Beckett, you're stalling." It was true; she suddenly had a case of cold feet at the thought of his reaction to her gift. There were no exchanges allowed for what she was going to give him. Taking a deep breath she stood and walked towards her purse by the front door.

"What, you didn't even put it under the tree?" She looked back over her shoulder and gave him _the_ look.

Withdrawing an envelope from it, she came back to where he sat by the fire. He looked at her quizzically as she handed it to him. "Open it." She said copying his exact words. He could tell she was nervous by the way she was fidgeting with her hair and biting her bottom lip, so he ran his finger along the seal, slowly, on purpose, giving her back a bit of her own medicine. She swatted him on the arm. "You're cruel." She teased.

"It takes one to know one." He retorted. The envelope finally open, he stared at its contents slack jawed. The grainy black and white picture shaking in his hands.

"Kate!" He exclaimed reaching across to wrap her in his embrace tears of joy streaming down his face.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered.

"A baby?"

_**Comments?**_


	3. Chapter 3 Breakfast for Dinner

_**Friday 10 am**_

Castle swiped his sweaty palms against his trousers and readjusted his tie as he waited for the door to open. He could hear the shuffling of footsteps and the jangle of the security chain being released. _Showtime._ He thought. God, he hadn't felt this nervous since he was sixteen picking up Mary Joe Evans for their winter formal. He smiled at the memory. That had been a good night. He hadn't gotten his first...Oh, let's not go there, he told himself.

"Rick."

"Jim." He replied taking the man's proffered hand.

"Is Katie with you?" The older man asked leaning his head out the door to check the hallway.

"No, just me." He saw a look of disappointment dash across the man's face, but just as quickly it was gone and he was showing him into the living room.

"Take a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Ah,no, thank you." Castle didn't think he could manage to keep anything down, his stomachs was doing flip flops.

"So, what brings you by, Rick?" The older man asked taking a seat in the recliner directly beside the couch where Castle sat.

"Well, Jim." He began nervously. "You see, I, well.. You once told me it took you three years of working side by side with Johanna to realize that you were in love with her." Mr. Beckett shook his head in affirmation, but remained silent. Castle took this as a cue to continue. "I've known your daughter now for over 5 years and well I think it's time that we took the next step, so with your permission..."

"Whoa, son." Jim interrupted holding out his palm to stop Castle's rambling. "Did you come all the way out here to ask me for Katie's hand in marriage?" Castle nodded his head. "I see." Jim continued, standing now and pacing to the other side of the room. "And what does Katie think of this?" He turned to look back at Castle.

"Well, I haven't told her." Castle confessed. A look of concern flickered across the older man's face.

"Ahaaa..well... then, you've known my daughter long enough to know that she can be stubborn at times." Castle scoffed at the understatement of the century. Jim gave Castle the look. S_o that's where she gets that from,_ he thought. "My advice to you, Rick, is to go back home and don't mention the fact that you came to see me about this at all. She might not take too kindly to it. Katie is a smart girl with a good head on her shoulders. I will stand by any decision she makes." At that Castle stood, gratefully pumping the older man's arm.

"Thanks, Jim."

"Don't thank me yet, son." He replied as they walked together to the door, the older man's hand on Rick's shoulder . "Good luck." He said patting his back in reassurance. The, _you'll need it_, all subtext.

**Friday 2pm**

"Richard, it's beautiful." Martha exclaimed as she looked at the diamond engagement ring his son was showing her. "But, why are you showing me this? Shouldn't you be out planning your grand scheme for proposing?"

"Do you think she'll like it?" Castle asked a hint of insecurity creeping into his voice.

"Richard, darling, you aren't asking for my reassurance, are you? Since when do you listen to my advice?"

"I always listen, Mother. I just selectively chose when to follow it." He stood from his perch on kitchen barstool and nervously paced across the room, running his fingers through his hair. "What if it's too soon? What if she's not ready and I scare her off?" He asked panic now replacing the insecurity.

"What if she's never ready? That is the real question. Can you live with that, my dear?" Martha posed the question that had been nagging at him all afternoon but had refused to acknowledge.

"You're right, Mother, I shouldn't be talking about this with you. You're absolutely no help."

"Well, my son, that's what Mother's are for... to point out the obvious to their clueless children."

**Friday 6pm**

"Castle?" Kate called out as she walked through the door tossing her hand bag and keys on the small entrance table.

"In the Kitchen." He replied.

"Something smells wonderful." She said making her way towards him. She gave him a peck on the cheek and turned to admire his creations. "Yum, breakfast for dinner."

"Yup, I made all your favorites. There are chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, some yogurt with fresh fruit, and bacon just coming up. Why don't you go wash up while I finish this up?"

"You sure you don't need a hand?"

"Nope, I got this."

"I spoke with my dad today." She called out to him on the way to the bathroom.

"Oh, yeah. What did he say?" He asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"He asked about you, wanted to know how you were doing, says we should all get together soon."

"Sounds great." He replied, his heart stammering in his throat.

"How was work?" He asked steering the conversation away from Jim Beckett as she came back into the kitchen.

"We finally caught a break on that Jane Doe in the park; nailed the guy as he was leaving his local watering hole. Ryan and Esposito offered to do some of the paperwork so I could get home early. Wierd, huh?"

"What's weird about that? I think it's nice of them."  
"Ya, but they've been acting funny all day. I guessed they missed you at the office today. By the way did you get all your errands done?" She asked taking a swipe at the bacon as he made his way to the dining room.

"Uh huh." He confirmed coolly.

"This looks amazing, Castle." She said taking the seat he had pulled out for her. He quickly tucked her in and dashed across to take his seat in front of her. She took the folded napkin lying across her plate and shook it out to drape it across her lap. There was a clink as something hit the floor. She arched her eyebrow in question. "What was that?"

"What was what?" He responded thinking that that wasn't exactly how he had pictured it playing out.

"Something was in my napkin; it fell as I shook it out." She stated peering under the table, then proceeded to get on her hands and knees to retrieve the fallen item.

"Richard Castle, what is this? It's huge!"

"So, I've been told." He joked to cover up his nervousness. She reappeared from under the table holding out the ring.

"Castle, is this what I think it is?"

"Kate." He jumped out from his seat coming around to her side of the table. He took hold of her hands lifting her up so she was facing him.

"Rick.." She started but was silenced by his finger on her lips.

"Let me finish, please." He began. "Kate, I had this speech all planned out. I was going to extol all my virtues to you. 101 reasons why you should agree to marry me. But the simple truth of it, Kate, what is all comes down to is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Katherine Beckett," he said getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" She was speechless, floored was more like it. He had taken her completely by surprise.

"I..." she stammered "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes, Kate." It was a statement, but she could see by the look in his eyes the yearning and love he possessed for her. She reached across the expanse and brought her hand around the back of his head, guiding him towards her.

"Yes," she replied the words a soft caress across his lips.

**Comments, please**...


	4. Chapter 4 Pickles and Mayo

"Kate Beckett, whatever are you doing?" A humor filled voice called out. _Shit,_ she swore under her breath, quickly closing the fridge and trying to swallow the evidence before answering.

"Nothing." She replied innocently as she turned to face Castle who was coming up behind her.

"Oh yeah?" He questioned gathering her into his arms, which was a bit more difficult these days with her protruding belly. "Well, it appears you have a little nothing right here." He said flicking his tongue on the corner of her mouth.

"Mayo?" He asked incredulously. "And pickles?" He asked as he spotted the open jar of pickles near the refrigerator.

"Ok, so maybe I got a little hungry and had to get a late night snack."

"Kate, it's 3am. Should you be having pickles and mayo at this time?"

"Castle, this dam kid is always hungry. I woke up and I had this craving for pickles and mayo. I couldn't help myself. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the fridge scarffing it all down. It's like I'm possessed by some alien with weird tastes." He laughed out loud at her petulant state. "Don't laugh." She said swatting on the shoulder. "It's not funny. At this rate I'm going to be a cow by the time he's born."

"Mooo." He teased. "Come on, let's get back to bed, we can practice milking the cow." He winked guiding her to the bedroom by the hand.

"You know it's talk like that, that got us into this mess to start with," she countered.


	5. Chapter 5 Domestic bliss

It was just after 9pm by the time Kate got home. She tossed her keys by the front door and deposited her coat on the hook. The loft was quiet, totally still, except for the soft glow coming from the television. What she found upon entering the living room filled her heart with unexpected warmth. Castle was sprawled on his back on the couch with their three year old daughter, Brianna, draped across his chest. She was clutching her blankey in one hand; the other had a handful of Castle's T-shirt firmly in her grip. They looked so peaceful together, the rhythm of their breaths totally in sync. She took a mental snapshot of the moment to store with those other special memories she kept squirreled away: skating with her mother at Rockefeller Square, the day Rick proposed, her wedding, Brianna's birth, any image to be recalled at her whim in picture perfect clarity.

She knelt beside them attempting to peel Brianna off Castle without waking either of them.

"Come with mommy, baby." She cooed. Her daughter stirred then wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, her legs around her waist. Castle's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, you're home." He smiled and reached out a hand to his wife, his eyes crinkling at the sides in delight.

"Hey," she smiled back. "Let me go put her down. I'll be right back." She whispered. Castle watched as Kate made her way upstairs with their child in her arms and thought that he was the luckiest man alive.

"Hey," she said once more having returned from tucking in Brianna. She sat on the couch next to him, leaning in to give him a deep lingering kiss. "I missed you guys today."

"We missed you too." He said brushing a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Busy day?" She asked plucking a pink feather from his hair.

"Yes, our tea party got a little carried away thanks to, mother. You know how she is, and I quote 'a tea party is not a tea party unless we all dress for the part.' Hence, the boa feather." Kate laughed a deep throaty laugh that he found incredibly sexy.

"Did Alexis stop by as well?"

"Yup, made cookies with her little sister. There should be some left if you're hungry."

"Good, I'm glad you weren't by yourself all day." She said dropping her eyes.

"Hey, look at me." He said lifting her chin to meet her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just getting harder and harder to leave you know. I feel like I miss out on so much."

"Kate, we've had this conversation before, if you want to stay home..."

"Castle, you know I can't do that." She replied tersely.

"Let me finish, I was going to say... stay home or go to work, either way, I will support your decision, Kate. I know that what you do is important. So you shouldn't feel guilty about it."

"How did I get so lucky?" She asked leaning in again to brush her lips across his. "Come let's go to bed." She said standing to take his hands and pull him up.

"It's early. I'm not really tired. Don't you wanna watch some TV? I think _It's a Wonderful Life_ is on. We could have some hot chocolate and whipped cream to get us in the Christmas spirit."

"Castle, I said let's go to bed, I didn't say anything about sleep." She said arching her eyebrow in flirty invitation.

"Why, Kate Beckett, are you talking dirty to me?"

"No, but I promise I will." She teased making her way towards the bedroom. "And Castle," She said looking over her shoulder. "Bring the whipped cream."

**Comments, thoughts, suggestions...**


End file.
